Parce que le monde serait plus le même sans toi
by Emii-chaan
Summary: Yoshiko, jeune collégienne de 15 ans, capitaine de l’équipe féminine de tennis de Seigaku, est la grande sœur de Ryôma Echizen et la meilleure amie de Tezuka Kunimitsu. D’ailleurs, l’attitude de ce dernier l’intrigue particulièrement ...
1. Chapter 1

Titre de la ffic : Parce que le monde ne serait plus le même sans toi …  
Auteur : Emi-chan  
Genre : Romance  
Rating : PG-13  
Pairing : Katsumi x Tezuka (KatsuKa ou TezuMi pour aller plus vite~), RyôSaku, KikuShi'  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Prince of Tennis appartiennent à Takeshi Konomi, je n'en retire aucun profit pécunier. Yoshiko Echizen est à moi (eh oui, mon OC !), quant à Katsumi, je l'emprunte à nee-chan (Gossip Coco) pour faire mumuse !

Résumé : Yoshiko, jeune collégienne de 15 ans, capitaine de l'équipe féminine de tennis de Seigaku, est la grande sœur de Ryôma Echizen et la meilleure amie de Tezuka Kunimitsu. D'ailleurs, l'attitude de ce dernier l'intrigue particulièrement lors de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle recrue, Katsumi Sanzô Ryûuzaki, cousine de Sakuno … C'est ainsi que Yoshiko va aller de péripéties en péripéties pour découvrir éventuellement le lien qui unit ces deux là ! Ce sera aussi l'occasion d'essayer de faire quelque chose pour Sakuno & Ryôma.

P.S : Dans cette ffic', je développerai plus particulièrement la relation entre Yoshiko et Tezuka, celle de Kikumaru et Yoshiko, et celle de Katsu et Tezuka évidemment !

~ Chapitre I ~

« Jeu, set et match, Tezuka de Seigaku, 7-5 ! » annonça l'arbitre.

A ce moment, une foule en délire scanda le nom de Tezuka, et le nom de son équipe. En effet, ils avaient enfin gagné le tournoi préfectoral ! Le gagnant n'avait pas l'air heureux, ni triste d'ailleurs. Il resta fidèle à lui-même, toujours inexpressif … Quoique. Il regagna en silence et droit le banc réservé au coach.

« C'est bien Tezuka. Tu as un jeu excellent, je n'ai rien à dire dessus, comme d'habitude. » Lui dit sa coach, Ryûuzaki Sumire.

Il ne répondit rien à cela, et se contenta de ranger ses affaires. Il s'approcha ensuite de Yoshiko Echizen, sa meilleure amie.

« Merci de me l'avoir gardé. Je peux le récupérer, maintenant ? »

« Tu es heureux, n'est-ce pas, Mitsu ? » demanda t-elle en ignorant la question qu'il lui avait posée.

« Pas spécialement. Nos efforts ont été récompensés, c'est tout. » Lui adressa l'intéressé. Puis, en continuant à l'adresse de ses membres : _« Minna, yuudan sezu ni ikou ! » (Tout le monde, restons concentrés)_

Après cette parole de leur capitaine, tous les titulaires prirent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers une fontaine pour se désaltérer.

« La remise des prix aura lieu dans 30 minutes. Que toutes les équipes se reposent d'ici là. » Annonça une voix féminine audible d'un haut-parleur.

A la fontaine, tout le monde était agité. Ils en avaient tous après Yoshiko.

« Dis, dis, Yoshi' ! C'est vrai qu'un nouveau membre va intégrer ton équipe ? » Demanda Kikumaru, son petit ami.

« Elle est comment ? Jolie ? Tu la connais ? » Questionna Momo qui prit la suite de Kikumaru.

« Alors vous … Pfuu. Oui, c'est vrai qu'un nouveau membre va intégrer mon équipe. Il devrait arriver cet après –midi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est la cousine de Sakuno-chan, et que, par conséquent, elle a un lien avec Ryûuzaki-sensei. »

Yoshiko n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car elle fut interrompue par cette voix féminine « audible d'un haut-parleur ».

« Que toutes les équipes se réunissent sur le court, la remise des prix va commencer. »

Après ceci, la remise des prix commença donc. Toutes les équipes étaient alignées et le président de la fédération japonaise de tennis s'avança, et demanda au capitaine de l'équipe gagnante (donc Tezuka) de faire de même.

« Bravo à toi et à ton équipe, Tezuka-kun. Tu as bien mérité le trophée que je te remets à présent. »

Tezuka brandit le drapeau (le trophée, en fait) face à toutes les équipes qui l'applaudirent. Après l'annonce des matchs de rattrapage pour la qualification au tournoi suivant, cette cérémonie se termina. Plusieurs capitaines vinrent féliciter Seigaku, et Yoshiko, qui ne savait trop quoi faire, s'éloigna …

En voyant sa meilleure amie se mettre à distance, Tezuka fit de même et la suivit.

« Tu es inquiète, Yoshi' ?

- Je suis capitaine, il est tout naturel que je m'inquiète, non ? Si un nouveau membre était intégré à l'équipe comme ça, je suis sûre que tu le serais tout autant.

- C'est vrai, je ne te contredis pas. Mais ton attitude ne te mènera à rien. Au lieu de ça, et si tu venais avec nous fêter ça au Kawamura Sushi ?

- Non, merci. Je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai des papiers à remplir. Mais vas- y toi, _Tezuka-bushô_. »

Yoshiko insista bien sur cet appellation de son meilleur ami, en effet, celui-ci déteste particulièrement qu'elle l'appelle ainsi.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon surnom, non ? Et au fait, rends-le-moi, ou notre promesse sera brisée.

- Oui, désolée Mitsu, je voulais juste te taquiner, te braque pas comme ça … Ah oui, tiens. J'avais complètement oublié de te le rendre tout à l'heure. »

En disant ces paroles, Yoshiko lui tendit son bracelet avec un grand sourire.

« Merci, Yoshiko. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il se retourna et partit. Yoshiko était à présent seule. Elle chercha un banc et s'assit. La jeune capitaine regarda le ciel matinal, le soleil était presque à son zénith. Elle mit son sac de tennis sur ses genoux, et sortit une fiche.

« Katsumi Sanzô Ryûuzaki.

Age : 16 ans.

Anniversaire : 21 juin.

Taille/poids : 1m69, 58 kg.

Style de jeu : non défini.

Techniques : inconnues. »

Et avec cette fiche incomplète, Yoshiko devait faire un pronostic. Est-ce qu'elle devait inscrire ce membre au prochain tournoi interne ? Elle ne le savait pas encore. Pas tant qu'elle ne saura pas le potentiel de … Ryûuzaki-san, c'est bien ça ?

En pleine rêverie, Yoshiko ne vit pas qu'une personne s'approchait d'elle …

« Yoshiko ? Tu rêves ? » Questionna une personne inconnue.

Elle releva la tête et vit Ryûuzaki Sumire, toute souriante.

« Tu lisais la fiche que je t'ai donnée, hein ?

- Oui … Je me demandais juste si … cette fille à un lien avec vous.

- Eh bien … Katsumi est la cousine de Sakuno. Ma fille Kyôko à adopté Katsumi. Mais actuellement, Tokiko, mon autre fille, la mère de Sakuno, est disparue … Et puis, tu sais que Katsumi est ... enfin non, excuse-moi, je t'embête avec mes histoires de famille. Toujours est-il que j'aime énormément cette jeune fille, j'espère que tu deviendras amie avec elle.

- Oui, j'étais au courant, Sakuno m'a dit qu'elle était sa cousine mais qu'elle la considérait comme sa propre sœur. Mais que vouliez-vous dire par « Tu sais que Katsumi est … » ?

- Rien du tout. Si Katsumi a envie de te le dire, elle te le dira. Mais je ne préfère rien dire pour l'instant, tu le sauras en temps voulu. Bon, je te laisse, je dois rejoindre les autres au sushiya. »

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue … Décidée à savoir la vérité concernant la jeune fille, Yoshiko se leva d'un air déterminé du banc et courra jusqu'à chez elle attendre l'après-midi sur son lit … cet après-midi qui allait être chargé !


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapitre II ~

L'après-midi arriva bien vite sur le pays du soleil levant … Yoshiko se leva d'un bond de son lit, prit ses affaires et se précipita dans la salle de séjour de chez elle.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pressée, Yoshiko-san » constata sa cousine Nanako.

« Un nouveau membre arrive dans le club et en tant que capitaine, je me dois de l'accueillir comme il se doit.

- Oui, je pense que tu as raison. Bon, moi je retourne aux tâches ménagères, passes une bonne journée ! Au fait, obaa-san m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle rentrera tard, et que ce sera toi qui prépareras le dîner ce soir ! Tu es d'accord ?

- Ben écoute … J'ai pas vraiment le choix, si c'est maman qui le demande. Merci, Nanako ! Ittekimasu ! »

Et Yoshiko prit le chemin de l'école, plus déterminée que jamais à découvrir le secret de son nouveau membre. En arrivant, tout avait l'air normal. Les membres de son club étaient en train de discuter, chahuter, et surtout en train de se raconter les derniers potins de la matinée passée. Les titulaires étaient quant à eux en train de s'entraîner dur. C'est vrai que le tournoi interne approchait. Puis, elle prit le chemin des vestiaires quand elle vit que Ryûuzaki-sensei l'attendait.

« Tu arrives enfin, Yoshiko. Katsumi est arrivée, elle est en train de se changer dans les vestiaires.

- Peu importe, je me changerai aussi dedans. Cela vous pose t-il un problème ?

- Non, pas du tout. Fais ce que tu veux, tu es la capitaine après tout, et je ne suis pas ton coach.

- Merci. Sur ce, je vous laisse. »

Sur ces mots, Yoshiko posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la poussa. En entrant, elle remarqua une jeune fille attendre en tenue sur le banc des vestiaires. Sans un mot, la jeune capitaine posa ses affaires sur le banc et s'assit à côté de celle qui était supposé être Katsumi Sanzô Ryûuzaki. Elle était vraiment très jolie : elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, une poitrine généreuse, et surtout, des yeux d'un violet divin, dans lesquels Yoshiko était littéralement plongée.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage pour que tu me regardes comme ça ? » lui demanda brusquement la jeune fille.

« Non, non … désolée. Je vais me changer, rejoins moi sur le court quand tu seras prête, d'accord ?

- T'es qui pour me parler comme ça ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez vite. »

En lui disant ses paroles, Yoshiko lui lança le regard le plus froid qui soit, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déstabiliser la jeune recrue. Elle sortit ensuite des vestiaires et rejoignit les courts. Aussitôt, elle fut saluée par tous les membres de son club, qui avaient arrêté toute activité pour s'incliner devant elle.

« Tchissu, Echizen-bushô ! » dirent à l'unisson tous les membres.

« Vous m'allez l'air en forme cet après midi, les filles » se contenta de dire Yoshiko, avant d'enchaîner. « Bien. Vous allez vous rassembler, je vais vous expliquer le programme du jour. Mais avant cela, je vais vous présenter un nouveau membre à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

A ce moment là, Katsumi Sanzô sortit et se dirigea vers les courts avant de rentrer sous les yeux ébahis des titulaires et des membres tant elle était belle. Elle se mit à côté de Yoshiko et attendit.

« Ouaaah, de la concurrence à Echizen-bushô ! J'avais rarement vu presque aussi belle qu'elle. Mais évidemment que pour moi, Yoshiko-san remportera surement le prochain vote des plus belles filles de l'école ! » Murmura une des membres à sa voisine, ce qui ne manquait pas d'énerver Yoshiko qui toussota.

« Je vous présente Katsumi Sanzô-san qui intégrera notre club. Merci de lui réserver le meilleur accueil possible. Sanzô-san, tu veux bien te présenter à nous ? » Dit Yoshiko à Katsumi qui avait l'air ennuyée. Malgré ça, elle prit la peine de s'avancer et prit la parole. Entre temps, Sakuno avait rejoint l'assemblée et elle semblait contente et émerveillée.

« Je suis Katsumi Sanzô, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. » Puis, en s'adressant à Yoshiko : « Je suppose que tu dois être la capitaine, Echizen Yoshiko. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi par Sumire, tu es la fille aînée de celui qu'on appelait le samouraï, Echizen Nanjirôh et tu es également excellente en simple. C'est bien cela ? »

Keiko Akashiya, vice-capitaine du club, était également à côté d'elle, et allait prendre la parole quand Yoshiko la stoppa d'un geste de la main.

« Oui, effectivement, c'est moi. Je vois que tu t'es bien informée …

- Evidemment. Sumire ne me parle que de toi, j'ai quasiment vu tous les matchs que tu as disputés. J'espère que ce que je verrai de toi est à la hauteur de ce que Sumire m'a dit …

- Parce que dans les vestiaires, quand tu as fait mine de ne pas me connaître, tu as fait semblant ?

- Bien sûr. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu réagirais. »

Yoshiko sentit en monter en elle un sentiment qu'elle ne saurait décrire, entre la colère et la tristesse. Elle le laissa de côté et leva le rassemblement ce qui permit aux membres de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations. La capitaine était tellement préoccupée qu'elle n'avait pas dit le programme du jour, à propos de l'entraînement : tant pis. Ce sera un entraînement libre, elles sauront se débrouiller seules, pensa dans sa tête Yoshiko. Elle prit ensuite Katsumi à part et lui demanda :

« Tu préfères que je te présente l'équipe masculine ou tu veux faire autre chose ? »

La jeune recrue sembla perplexe mais accepta que Yoshiko lui présente l'équipe masculine dont Ryûuzaki Sumire était le coach. Sakuno les suivit. Elles marchèrent le long des courts et arrivèrent enfin sur les courts du club masculin. Sakuno prit le devant et poussa la porte. En voyant ces 3 jeunes filles arriver, le coach siffla et appela les titulaires au rassemblement.

« Oh, regardez-moi la nénette. Elle a l'air vraiment bonne, oui, vraiment ! » S'exclama Momoshiro qui était en train de s'entraîner avec son rival, Kaidôh.

« Mais tu vas te la fermer, oui ?!

- Quoi ? J'dis c'que je veux, fermes-là toi même la vipère !!

- veux t'battre hein ?

- Ouais, c'quand tu veux ! »

Quant à la Golden Pair de Seigaku, Kikumaru et Oishi, ils avaient l'air sérieux, comme d'habitude … à une exception près. Kikumaru, en voyant arriver sa petite amie Yoshiko, lâcha sa raquette (et Oishi par la même occasion, façon de parler) et se précipita sur elle avant de lui faire un gros câlin. Du rouge s'empara des joues de Yoshiko et elle se défit vite de l'étreinte de son bien-aimé, bien qu'elle ait voulu qu'elle dure plus longtemps, mais … personne n'était au courant de sa relation avec le titulaire de Seigaku, et il fallait mieux que personne n'en sache rien. Après cet incident, Yoshiko prit par la poignée Katsumi pour la ramener au centre des courts, où Tezuka n'avait réuni que les titulaires. Yoshiko débuta ainsi les présentations :

« Voici Tezuka Kunimitsu, le capitaine. Je pense que tu dois le connaître, il est classé au niveau national et il est l'un des meilleurs joueurs juniors ! » S'empressa de dire Yoshiko avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix, car c'était bien de son meilleur ami dont elle se vantait.

Tezuka se contenta de faire un signe de la tête pour que Katsumi le reconnaisse, rien de plus. Il garda son air si inexpressif encore une fois. Yoshiko continua dans la lancée en présentant successivement Inui, Taka-san, Kaidôh et Momoshiro. Elle enchaîna ensuite sur la fameuse Golden Pair de Seigaku, et Katsumi ne manqua pas d'ajouter qu'elle avait entendu parler d'eux, toujours de Ryûuzaki-sensei. Elle présenta ensuite le prodige, Fuji Syuusuke, rival de Tezuka. Puis arriva le tour de son petit frère …

« Voici enfin Ryôma Echizen, mon petit frère. Je n'ai rien à dire de lui, si ce n'est qu'il est très fort et surtout, très blasé. »

« Nee-chan, je t'ai rien demandé. » lui adressa l'intéressé. Yoshiko répliqua : « Moi non plus, Ryô-chan. »

Yoshiko sentait bien que cette présentation de l'équipe ne l'intéressait pas … enfin, sauf pour Tezuka. Parce qu'elle pouvait le voir, Katsumi n'arrêtait pas de le fixer depuis le début. Etait-elle amoureuse ? Cela restera surement un mystère pour Yoshiko … pour le moment !


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapitre III ~

Après cette présentation de l'équipe masculine, lorsque Yoshiko eut fini de présenter tout le monde, elle ressentait bien que Katsumi avait l'air ailleurs, avec _lui_. Bien qu'ils étaient séparés de quelques mètre, ils réussissaient à se regarder avec une telle intensité, tellement que Yoshiko sentit monter en elle une pointe de jalousie, c'est vrai qu'elle a toujours protégé _son_ grand frère, ce n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle ressentait pour _lui_ en première année !

« Sanzô-san ? » essaya d'interpeller Yoshiko.

Aucune réponse. Tous les membres étaient déjà repartis vaquer à leurs occupations, il ne restait plus que Yoshiko, Katsumi, Keiko, et surtout _lui_. La jeune capitaine souffla d'exaspération, Keiko les regardait avec un air perplexe, bref, elles s'ennuyaient ferme. Quant à Yoshiko, juste après son souffle d'exaspération, elle avait la tête baissée, et grinçait des dents.

« Yo-Yoshiko …. ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas bien ? On dirait qu'il y a une aura meurtrière autour de toi, tu me fais peur !

- Nan, ça va bien.

- T'es sûre ? On dirait-

- Mais arrête avec tes questions ! Bon, je retourne à l'entraînement, ça m'horripile de les voir tous les deux comme ça. »

Keiko regarda partir sa capitaine avec inquiétude, et fit de même ensuite. Katsumi et lui, oui, _lui_, Tezuka Kunimitsu, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait personne à part eux, arrêtèrent de se regarder et baissèrent leur tête, l'air gênés … Sans un mot, les deux se retournèrent dos à dos, et partirent chacun dans leur direction.

Arriva ensuite Kumiko, la meilleure amie de Yoshiko, sur le court qui était à présent vide.

« Tiens ? Y'a personne ? Je croyais pourtant que Yoshi' devait accueillir un nouveau membre dans son club … Bah, tant pis … »

En marchant vers les vestiaires (elle croyait que Yoshi' était peut-être dedans …), elle vit celle-ci s'entraîner seule sur un court annexe, et une spectatrice la regardait …

*Tiens, je ne la connais pas … C'est peut-être la nouvelle membre !* pensa Kumiko.

Elle s'approcha en silence, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille inconnue. En prenant son air enjoué, elle lui lança :

« Salut ! Tu es nouvelle ici ? »

La jeune fille la regarda perplexe et lui répondit calmement :

« Oui, je viens d'arriver. Je m'appelle Katsumi Sanzô, enchantée. Excuse-moi, mais tu es … ?

- Moi ? Je suis Kumiko Fujikaze, la meilleure amie de Yoshiko, celle que tu es en train de regarder s'entrainer. Je suis au club de gymnastique de l'école !

- Ah.

- Euh … Tu n'es pas très bavarde dis moi !

- Pas spécialement, mais je ne vois pas de quoi parler avec toi, étant donné qu'on ne se connait pas …

- Bah, on pourrait faire connaissance ! Tu viens avec moi ? Laissons Yoshi' s'entrainer, le tournoi interne approche, et elle ne voudrait pas perdre sa place.

- Ca ne risque pas vu son potentiel … »

Kumiko entraîna ensuite Katsumi sur un banc, où elles s'assirent toutes les deux.

« Alors, dis moi Sanzô-san, tu m'as l'air de beaucoup t'intéresser à Yoshi' ! Parce que d'habitude, personne ne la regarde à l'entraînement … Elle est très charismatique, mais essaie d'être la plus discréte possible …

- Pourtant, tout le club féminin la respecte énormément …

- Haha. Oui, c'est vrai, elle est la capitaine après tout !

- C'est vrai. Pour te répondre, c'est vrai que je m'intéresse à elle, Sumire n'arrête pas d'en parler, alors je voulais juste voir de mes yeux cette Echizen Yoshiko.

- Tu veux dire, Ryûuzaki-sensei ? Tu as un lien avec elle ?

- Oui, c'est ma tante.

- Donc tu dois aussi connaître la petite Sakuno-chan !

- Oui aussi, c'est ma cousine …

- Ouaaaah, que le monde est petit ! Donc du coup, c'est qui qui t'as dit d'aller dans notre école ?

- Personne en particulier, j'y suis de mon plein gré …

- Ah, je vois. Tu veux connaître des choses sur Yoshi' ? J'veux dire, je la connais depuis longtemps, alors si tu veux des infos, n'hésite pas !

- Hum … Est-ce que Tezuka-kun et elle sont frère et sœur ?

- Pffff *rires*

- Ce n'était pas drôle. Je te demande ça, parce tout à l'heure, en passant aux vestiaires, j'ai entendu Echizen parler de Tezuka-kun en l'appellant « Nii-chan » ou encore « Mitsu-nii » …

- En fait … Kunimitsu est le meilleur ami de Yoshiko.

- Naaaan, c'est vrai ? Tezuka-kun a une meilleure amie ? Pas possible ! Il est réputé froid, sévère, inexpressif, et n'aime pas les filles !

- C'est pourtant la vérité. Mais un délire à fait qu'en première année, ils sont devenus frère et sœur … et puis, leur lien est tellement plus fort que des meilleurs amis, Kunimitsu considère vraiment Yoshi' comme sa petite sœur et inversement …

- Quel délire ?

- Ah, comment expliquer ? Yoshiko a en fait une double-personnalité. Celle qu'elle montre aux autres est celle de Tezuka, c'est-à-dire qu'ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau niveau caractère.

- Je vois. Et son autre personnalité ?

- Elle l'hérite de son amoureux évidemment !

- Son amoureux ? Echizen est amoureuse ?

- Oui, elle a un petit ami …

- Euh, qui c'est ?

- Ah, je vois que tu t'y intéresse ! Ils sortent ensemble depuis presque un an, alors pour les taquiner, je dis qu'ils sont mariés …

- Evidemment que ça m'intéresse, c'est une donnée d'une importance capitale. Je dis ça parce qu'Echizen est plutôt jolie, donc ça m'a étonnée. Bref, qui est donc l'heureux élu ?

- Un membre de la golden pair, Kikumaru Eiji-desu !

- Je suis plus qu'étonnée là … C'est pas du pipeau ce que tu me racontes ?

- Quel mérite aurai-je à te mentir ?

- Je ne sais pas, on ne sait jamais. Mas en tout cas, merci pour cette discussion, elle m'a beaucoup apportée !

- Merci à toi. J'ai passé un très bon moment, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se reparler comme ça. »

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent du banc, Katsumi partit vers les vestiaires se changer et Kumiko prit son sac pour se diriger vers la sortie de l'école … Yoshiko et les autres étaient déjà chez eux, étant donné qu'il était déjà très tard ! Quelles aventures allaient attendre nos jeunes collègiens ? …


End file.
